Congoja
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: De vez en cuando solía pensar que él no caía, que había caído una vez, ya hace mucho, y no se había vuelto a levantar; por miedo a volver a estrellarse contra el suelo.


Hola, aquí les traigo, un Oneshot sobre la amistad n.n

**Advertencias:** Angst, leves toques de LeeTen, NaruSaku, NejiTen.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío. Es del gran Masashi-sama. Alabanza y ruego por él.

**Dedicado:** Enteramente dedicado a un viejo.

**Aclaraciones:** Congoja= Pena

_**Congoja**_

De vez en cuando solía pensar que él no caía, que había caído una vez, ya hace mucho y no se había vuelto a levantar; por miedo a volver a estrellarse contra el suelo. _Pero no_, no era el caso, porque verlo allí, con los puños destrozados y destrozada su alma, con lágrimas traicioneras recorriendo sus mejillas. Definitivamente, _él debía estar cayendo._

Exhaló mientras reprimía el impulso de destrozar el árbol a su lado, le había prometido que no se lastimaría por él.

Lee, ese hombre entusiasta y ese amigo fiel, quién diría que vivía atormentado por fantasmas.

Sakura era su amiga, y simplemente por nombrarlo así, porque no había palabra más grande para nombrar el vínculo aquel, porque los separaba la sangre para nombrarse hermanos.

Ellos eran tan iguales, que eran miles las diferencias.

Porque Sakura es tan rosa, preocupándose por el mundo, llorando a escondidas e insultando al viento. Lee es tan verde, lleno de esperanza quieta en la mirada y con la mano tendida y la sonrisa pintada.

Sin embargo, la niña mujer es oscura, porque las heridas no sanan antes de volver a doler, porque la inseguridad la tortura y tiene miedo, miedo de perder lo que ama. Lee es tan gris, con sus risas escondiendo las sombras de su mirada, porque se esfuerza y lucha, porque quiere conseguir lo que hace a él sentirse vivo_, y duele. _

Ella le reprocha, le reprocha y le exige, que sea egoísta, que piense en él y mande al mundo a volar; que incluso se olvide de ella, que la insulte, que no le hable más. Y Lee no puede, y contradice, ¡que ella le enseñe, que le muestre como es! sabe, que ella no puede.

El día que Sakura no esté para él, es porque no estará ya para nadie. Es así, así aprendió, así de tonta. Aún si el chico la dejara sola, no le tendiera la mano; ella seguirá ahí, sentada en el césped, esperando que su amigo vuelva.

Si vuelve muerto en vida ella lo dañará más, y acaso después un abrazo; De los errores se aprende. Si, tal vez, vuelve con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¡a festejar!, los demás nos esperan, mañana tal vez, lloren las nubes.

Tiene, ella, una vida, un tonto Naruto al que atender, aún estudia con Tsunade, y el hospital es su deber cada día. Lee tiene misiones, clases con Gai-Sensei y ese alguien en quien pensar cada momento.

No es necesario un cronograma, podría ser telepatía.

Ella corre, corre cuando tiene su descanso en el hospital, hoy alguien perdió la vida, y ella corre, inútil e incapáz. Lo ve allí destrozando todo a su paso, con los nudillos sangrando. Las lágrimas cristalizan el rostro femenino, y todo lo demás se esfuma.

-Lee ¿cómo estás?-

Le daña el alma, el corazón hecho trizas, porque lo ve sonreír y lo envidia, y lo admira tanto.

Mientras ella es vencida, y le duele la garganta si contiene el llanto. Grita patea, pelea con quien se atraviese en su camino, porque quiere correr, correr y correr hasta no poder más. Quiere que la sigan, que la agarren antes de que el tropezón se vuelva caída y que la sujeten en dos brazos, que le digan _"Ya pasó ahora estás conmigo" _

El barro ensucia su cara y sus rodillas raspadas la detienen contra el piso. Lo mira y lo odia, porque esperó esos brazos, esperó esa voz, y Naruto, su Naruto ahora no está y Lee no hizo lo que debía.

Porque Lee no miente, y ella necesita una mentira, él no es hipócrita y no raya en el cinismo y reconoce que la verdad duele, porque le duele a él y la ve sangrar a ella.

La mujer se enrieda -como sus cabellos- y no sabe dominar sus sentimientos. Lee la ve en silencio, _es una niña nada más._ Lo golpea, sabiendo de antemano sus pensamientos, y no hace daño, no duele, porque es incapáz.

Ella es rota y el descocido. Lee está muerto y Sakura agoniza. Son perfectos, tan amigos. Ella confía en él y no confía en nadie, y extraña tanto a Naruto cuando no está, extraña su sonrisa, siente celos, cree que se pondrá a llorar.

Las risas se llevan las penas, a Naruto pronto lo verá.

Pero la historia no es de ella, no es ella, el personaje principal; siempre supo que no era la luz, ella es la oscura, se conforma: así morirá.

Lee, ¡oh Lee!, ese que todos veían tonto, ahogado en bromas y una lucha sin final. Ella lo vio con el alma rota, y sabe que puros disfraces muestra, que las curitas tapan pero no curan, su corazón lastimado; y que el odio puede estar oculto, bajo una roca, jugando con el viento. El amor se nota, para bien o para mal, el ama mucho, el ama más.

Es estúpido porque ella no lo entiende, y ella debe entender todo, y eso se escapa de sus manos. Se da la cabeza contra la pared y no procesa lo que escucha, no observa lo que ve.

No conoce ese amor, tan irreal. Todos aman diferente

Y piensa que a Lee le tocó amar así, incondicional, con su vida en juego, luchando, destrozándose con la incertidumbre y a la vez certeza de si esta vez ganará la guerra; o caerá otra vez, y esperar

Ama a esa chica castaña, la de la sonrisa hipócrita, a la que Sakura no puede soportar; porque cuando la ve, no la ve a ella; ve los ojos tristes de su mejor amigo, sus puños con sangre y su alma trizas; su mirada vacía, sus chistes siniestros.

La chica esa es tan vapor, porque se esfuma cuando más la necesita, y se convierte en líquido cuando caen lágrimas. Es hielo cuando Lee quiere brazos, y es vidrio empañado, dibujado un corazón

La chica de ojos verdes la odia tanto, ¡tanto!, porque juró que nadie dañaría a sus amigos y contra esto no puede hacer nada.

Sabe que Naruto la detesta también y se descarga con él: grita y reprocha, aún si él nada tiene que ver.

Naruto es amigo y es amor, y está, porque los dos lo necesitan. Lee pregunta por él, tal vez de día en día se ven.

Sakura es feliz,porque Lee ahora no la precisa, está sonriendo; y baja la mirada porque sabe, que lo verá llorar después.

Tiene ganas de matar a esa niña, retuerce las manos y se detiene. Lo hace por él, por su amigo, porque es estúpido y no podría herirle, aún si merece un castigo por jugar; por romper reglas, códigos, corazones y desconocer la moral.

No rompió cualquier corazón, rompió ese, ese que debía ser intocable por parecer tan puro, aún estando tan corrompido como Sakura sabe que está.

Siente bronca porque ve a la castaña con ese, ese al que desprecia más, porque Lee solía nombrarlo amigo y Sakura piensa que llamarlo así es insulto, porque él no merece ni piedad.

Tenten y Neji, que simplón suena, tal para cual. Rock es ciego con esos ojos que ven todo. Tenten alega que cambiará a ese, que lo está ayudando, e ignora el amor y su egocentrismo la traga y con ella se lleva las migajas que sobran de aquel corazón pequeño, tanto así que caben todos, todos los demás.

Es patético, le dice, porque ignora a la castaña y a los dos días le habla. _Quiere que lo extrañe pero no quiere que lo olvide_. Sakura sabe lo que se siente.

Así sangran dos heridas, se superponen, se solapan, a veces compartidas. Lo ve seguir muriendo y no lo impide, porque acaso nació la herida abierta.

Y a Sakura le duele tanto, porque lo ve sonreír así, casi feliz, se le estruja el corazón, _se le acongoja_, y la garganta le arde, mientras esa mueca no se borra y su semblante no tiembla.

A Sakura le duele tanto, tanto, que tiene que sonreír también.

"El pájaro canta aunque la rama cruja porque conoce lo que son sus alas" Santos Chocana

**Fin!**

**FugadadelPaquete**

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!

Editado


End file.
